The Nature of Sprites
by Neph Champion
Summary: Yuugi and the others are spirits of nature there are four main elements Yuugi is Water, Katsuya is Earth, Ryou is Wind and Malik is Fire. And then there are five lesser elements: Light, Darkness, Ice, Chaos, and Storm. Yuugi is half Light half Water. Atem
1. The Lights

Hi there. This is a new story that just popped into my head. It's just YGO this time though.

-Looks at all the lawyers in the conference room- Alright already! I don't own YGO I only really own the plot.

Description/summery: Yuugi and the others are spirits of nature there are four main elements Yuugi is Water, Katsuya is Earth, Ryou is Wind and Malik is Fire. And then there are five lesser elements: Light, Darkness, Ice, Chaos, and Storm. Yuugi is half Light half Water. Atemu is Darkness, Seto is Ice, Marik is Chaos, and Bakura is Storm. The darker Spirits are starting to interact with the lighter ones, why? And is there more to it then the darker sprites are telling?

I love constructive criticism.

00000

Title: The Nature of Sprites

Part: Prolog?

By: Sphinx Mouto

Prolog One: The Lights

00000

Yuugi was a small Water spirit, or sprite they could be called. Only the spirit's bonded called them that though. Yuugi was different then all the other water sprites however she was half Light spirit, though no one knew that, not even Yuugi herself did. Yuugi was petite, small and thin, with brilliant blue-green Paue Shell 1 eyes with a little bit of a pinkish glow to them. Her hair was a mix of gold lightning bolts, obsidian silk and super nova red a strange mix for a Water spirit (usually it's a dark blue). She had a bright and sunny personality. Usually water spirits stayed with their own, they didn't interact with other spirit elements. Yuugi though was an outcast, none other the other water spirits her age would play with her. She could be found in a not-so-small pool near there edge of the water spirit territory.

The Water spirit territory connected with the Earth, Fire, and Wind territories on one edge. The edge where Yuugi could often be found.

Katsuya was a young Earth spirit/sprite. She was tall, thin, with amber honey eyes and medium long blond hair. She was smart, playful, a bit of a tomboy though she acted tough (which she was), she didn't act very smart. She was a blond bomb shell. She was also an outcast, her hair was very unusual for her kind (brown), and her short temper also set her apart from the others. She often spent her time where the territories met.

Malik was a young Fire spirit/sprite. She was not so small and yet not so tall either, she had platinum hair which was odd for her kind (deep red), and deep, murky, powerful purple eyes. Nobody was willing to play with her because of her eyes; even her parent would describe them as creepy. She would play, because of this ridicule, near the tip of her kind's territory.

Ryou, a small Wind spirit/sprite. She had not really unusual hair for her kind, (pail) however no one had white hair. Their hair was normally windswept, messy, all over the place, standing up, but her hair laid flat, cascading down her back like a waterfall of ice. Her eyes were Tiger eye gems with a hint of gray, which was abnormal for her kind (solid gray). She would often play by herself at trhe edge of her kind's territory, where it met with the other element's territories.

00000

Yuugi hadn't been playing in the water very long when she saw a tall Earth spirit playing alone. Yuugi walked to the very edge of Water territory to get closer to this obviously lonely Earth. "Um, excuse me," Yuugi said quietly. "What's your name? Are you lonely?"

"Who me? Yeah I'm lonely, everyone thinks I'm weird because of my coloring. It's hard to fined people to play with too, I'm Katsuya by the way." Said Katsuya just as quietly as Yuugi. "Who are you little Waterling 1?"

"Me? I'm Yuugi Earthling 2-Miss Katsuya." Yuugi had a small grin on her face. "I'm different too. I'm very small, my hair, well, it speaks for itself, and I'm forgiving unlike the others… what about you?"

Katsuya laughed. "I'm the same way, I'm not like the other Earthlings at all. I'm taller then most of them and my hair speaks for itself as well."

The two heard footsteps from the Fire territory. A figure appeared, walking through the flame and out came a young Fireling around their age. "I didn't think anyone would be here…" said the Fireling 3 quietly. She looked from the Waterling to the Earthling and then down at her feet. "I'll leave; I don't want to bother you…"

Yuugi watched as the Fireling turned to walk away. "You don't have to leave we were just talking, you want to join us? Who are you? And how are you different from the other Firelings?"

Slowly the extraordinary Fireling turned back to them. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Yuugi blinked. "We too are different from the norm. Our hair is not what it should be, mine is three colors none of which are blur, I'm also a lot smaller then everyone else. The Earthling is taller then the others of her kind and her hair is also different, there is more but…" I'm Yuugi and this is Katsuya. Who are you?"

"I am Malik, a Fireling. Miss Yuugi the Waterling and Miss Katsuya the Earthling and I am like you. Shunned by the others of my kind, I am alone even my family doesn't accept me I am to different, to strange for the others. They are closed minded… my temper is even shorter then normal, I do not understand why other Firelings avoid me so… but I'm babbling now, what about you?"

Yuugi looked away from Malik and Katsuya. "I don't know why I am rejected; I guess it is because I look so different then other Waterlings. My hair stands up instead of flowing down my back as it should the colors are of gold black and red. I have a never ending patience, and I am too small. And there is something strange too, things seem to darken when I become afraid, nervous, or sad, at school I am known as the Dark Waterling because of it, there I am bullied when ever they get the chance, but only at school, which is strange…"She looked from Malik to Katsuya. "What about you Katsuya? What makes you different from the other Earthlings?"

"Well…" said Katsuya quietly looking away from her companions to the ground, she looked at the other two from under her sun-kissed bangs before continuing. "I have blond hair to start with, the rest of my kind have brown hair, I have almost no patience and well… the rest of our females are into girl things and I am not, I am not really feminine, I'm tomboyish and I act tough."

"Hello," came a quiet voice behind them, "What are you doing?"

The three jumped then turned to face the newcomer. Yuugi was the one to answer. "We were just talking," She blinked the one who had interrupted was a Windling. "Who are you?"

"I am Ryou."

"Hi Ryou, I am Yuugi."

"I am Malik"

And I am Katsuya."

"What makes you different Ryou, if I may ask?" Yuugi said curiously.

"Windling's hair is normally a light gray color and it is always messy. My hair lies flat, is orderly and is pure white. My eyes are those of tiger eye, where as everyone else has light blue or gray. I am as different from my kind as you are to yours."

Yuugi looked at the other three shyly as if she was afraid to say something. "What if we were friends?"

00000

That's the first part of the prolog! I hope you liked it, review for me please?


	2. The Darks

Hi this is the second part of the prolog.

-Looks at rabid lawyers from the window- No I won't say it I won't! I'll do this instead. -Holds up a sign saying: Disclaimer: Sphinx owns nothing!- there I will use the sign from now on.

Description/summery: Yuugi and the others are spirits of nature there are four main elements Yuugi is Water, Katsuya is Earth, Ryou is Wind and Malik is Fire. And then there are five lesser elements: Light, Darkness, Ice, Chaos, and Storm. Yuugi is half Light half Water. Atemu is Darkness, Seto is Ice, Marik is Chaos, and Bakura is Storm. The darker Spirits are starting to interact with the lighter ones, why? And is there more to it then the darker sprites are telling?

I love constructive criticism.

00000

Title: The Nature of Sprites

By: Sphinx Mouto

Part: Prolog?

Prolog Two: The Darks

00000

Atemu: A spirit of Darkness. He often finds himself alone by a small pond in the center of Darkling territory. All the other Darklings wanted to be him. All the female Darklings wanted to be with him, but he was never around. He chose to spend most of his time where the other of the darker elemental territories met. Also good friends with Marik: a Chaosling, Seto: an Iceling, and Bakura: a Stormling.

Marik: A spirit of Chaos. He often finds himself in the Gardens of Fire in the center of Chaos territory. All other chaos wanted to be him or be with him. He also chose to spend most of his time with his friends: Atemu: Darkling, Seto: Iceling, and Bakura: Stormling.

Seto: A spirit of Ice. He often finds himself in the Earthen Garden at the center of Iceling territory. All Icelings wanted to either be him or be with him. He chooses to spend most of his time with his brother Mokuba, and his friends: Atemu: Darkling, Marik: Chaosling, and Bakura: Stormling.

Bakura: A spirit of Storms. He often finds himself in the Breeze Gardens at the center of his kind's territory. All others of his kind wanted to be him, or with him. He likes to spend his time with his friends: Atemu: Darkling, Marik: Chaosling, and Seto: Iceling.

00000

Atemu could watch the small pond for hours it felt like. He was mesmerized by it's shifting blues and greens, he was never sure where the blues ended and the greens began. He sighed, and looked away from the pond as he heard footsteps approaching. It was Tea a ditzy Darkling; she had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes and would not leave him alone. He turned back to the pond, maybe if he ignored her she would go away…

00000

Marik was sitting in the center of the Garden of Fire watching the largest flame dance and flicker; it was mesmerizing to watch the colors change from red to yellow to orange to blue to white. He found them fascinating. He turned away from the flame when he heard footsteps. She had long black hair, too long and too heavy to stand as it normally would, her name was Amaya and she was annoying as all hell. He turned back to the flames; maybe she wouldn't see him…

00000

Seto was watching the flowers in the central garden of The Earthen Gardens dance. This was one of the two places he felt he could truly get away from it all, not that he wanted to get away from his brother of course he and his friends love Mokuba to death, no, what he was getting away from was all of the girls that insisted on following him around. There was one in particular that he could not seem to get away from: Ribbon. She always tried to get into his pants. He turned away from his dancing flowers when he heard footsteps coming towards him, it was Ribbon. He looked away quickly, maybe if she thought he hadn't seen her she would leave…

00000

Bakura was in the center of The Breeze Gardens watching the largest of the twisters dancing and twirling in its enclosure. He loved spending time here, this was his alone place, where he could just sit and think. He looked up at the echoing sound of footsteps. It was Mai. He groaned quietly, she always seemed to find him, no matter where he went she was there. He turned back to the twister, maybe if he didn't move she wouldn't see him…

00000

I hope you liked it. Review please? Feed the Authoresses imagination.


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

Hi! This is the first real chapter of The Nature of Sprites and umm… that is about it.

-Looks at the lawyers and then points to the sign- Disclaimer: Sphinx does not own YGO.

Description/summery: Yuugi and the others are spirits of nature there are four main elements Yuugi is Water, Katsuya is Earth, Ryou is Wind and Malik is Fire. Then there are five lesser elements: Light, Darkness, Ice, Chaos, and Storm. Yuugi is half-Light half Water. Atemu is Darkness, Seto is Ice, Marik is Chaos, and Bakura is Storm. The darker Spirits are starting to interact with the lighter ones, why? And is there more to it then the darker sprites are telling?

I love constructive criticism.

00000

Title: The Nature of Sprites

Part: 1?

By: Sphinx Mouto

Chapter One: An Unexpected Meeting

00000

Yuugi was with her parents when they heard a strange commotion. She looked out the window towards where she usually played. Water spirits were gathering, as if they were waiting for something or someone special to arrive. She was the person they were waiting for, though he did not know this. Her parents had kept a secret from her since she was born. That secret was that Yuugi was a Starling as well as a Waterling. She would find out today and she would not go anywhere alone after this.

"What's going on mother?" asked Yuugi.

"Those people are waiting for their next leader to arrive; there will be a large ceremony to make the new leader aware of their position. During which they shall choose a mate and afterwards there will be a gargantuan banquet and then the rest of the week there will be a festival," said Yuugi's mother, Katrina, she was grinning at Yuugi as she said this. "And the new leader will be showered with gifts of all kinds. Every elemental leader will be there!"

"When is this to happen Mother?" Yuugi asked.

"Next week, that should be enough time to get you some nice clothes for the occasion!"

"Mother you know I don't like those fancy dresses! They itch and are so tight…"

00000

Atemu watched his father, the leader of the Darkling packing several bags for his family. He had yet to explain where they were going. "Father," Atemu said quietly. "Where are we going, you haven't told mother or me yet, are you ever going to?"

"I'm sorry Atemu; it's that I got this urgent letter from the Waterlings, their leader just died and…" His father started.

"And we are going to be accomplishing what in going?" Atemu asked he knew about the tradition of all leaders going to see the correlation of a new one.

"We are going because she has just reached mating age; and if her mate is one of the lesser elements like our element, it shall become a major one."

Atemu looked at his father as if he had gone crazy. "I do not want to be any part of your schemes father… I do not see why mother has to come either! I don't want to mate with someone I don't know!"

"You'll like her I know you will. Just come for the festival if nothing else."

"All right…"

00000

Yuugi watched as all of the others were setting up over the week. They never let her help-out; the upcoming leader should never help with the preparations, or with the clean up afterward. She found herself spending more and more time with and without her friends at the edge of the territories. Today, Yuugi had been dragged to several different shops to look for the perfect dress, except every single dress, her parents showed her were too… dressy. Yuugi just wanted a dress that was simple, yet elegant. Everything she had seen this week were too flashy, too frilly, too lacey, or too, too, short! Just thinking back on some of them made her shudder. She sighed. Why did she have to do this?

"Why do they keep showing me dresses that clash with my personality, I can understand they want me to look nice but to dress me in something like what I've seen so far?" Yuugi sighed and shook her head. "I just need something different. They keep putting me in such, bright colors: Pink! I do not like pink. I like pale colors better. I think a pale blue would work, but they won't let me get a work in edge wise!"

"What's the problem?" came a voice from behind her. She did not recognize it at all. "It seems like you have had a bad week."

Yuugi looked up and a little behind. He seemed nice. Maybe she could tell him? "I have, my parents have tries to put me in bright colors, mostly bright pink. I hate pink! And I like pale colors." She sighed and watched him sit down. "You don't look like a Waterling, what are you?"

"Me?" he smiled a small smile, best not give away his fangs and scare her. "I'm a Darkling. I am here with my parents to celebrate the coming of the new Water leader. I don't really want to be here though, I'd rather spend this time with my friends. I'm glad we met though, maybe we can keep each other company."

"Maybe." She giggled. "What's your name?"

"My name is Atemu, but my friends call me Yami. I'd rather you call me that then my given name."

"OK."

"Yuugi!" came a voice from the Earth territory.

"Katsuya!" Yuugi called grinning. "I haven't seen you in a while what's going on?"

Katsuya smiled at the two of them and sat next to Yuugi on the other side. "Every one is getting ready to welcome the new leader. And of course, I'm going to be there for you. So, who's he?"

"This is Yami."

"Hi," he said quietly. "So you are one of her friends…"

00000

Feed the Authoress please?


	4. The Other Darks Arrive

Hi. This is the second chapter.

Sign: Disclaimer: Sphinx does not own Yugioh.

00000

Title: The Nature of Sprites

Part: 2?

By: Sphinx Mouto

Chapter Two: The Other Darks Arrive

00000

So you are one of her friends?" Atemu asked. "I didn't think that the elements liked to intermingle, at least, that's what I heard…"

"Well, that is true, but my friends and I are different from the norm." Yuugi explained to the darkling. "My friends and I are unusual in more ways then one however."

"I see. It's not that hard to believe," said Atemu quietly. "My friends and I are different as well."

00000

"Why can't Mokuba come father?" asked a tall brunet.

"He just can't Seto," said the father wearily. "They want those that are the leaders of the elements and their children that are of mating age to come. I personally think Mokuba would enjoy the festivities. However, he is too young to come with us."

"But-"

"No Seto. My word is final."

"Alright…" 'I'm going to sneak Mokie in.'

00000

Bakura watched as his father and mother packed for the trip to the water territories. "Why are we going again?"

"Because we are required to go," said his mother.

"Ok…"

00000

"Where are we going?" asked Marik.

"The Water territories Marik," said his mother.

"I see…"

00000

Atemu's friends arrived that night…

00000

Review please!


	5. Meeting the Other Darks and Preparing fo

Hey! Sorry it's been so long… thank you Yami-chan, and all my other reviews! And this is the third chapter.

Sign: Disclaimer: Sphinx does not own Yugioh.

00000

Title: The Nature of Sprites

Part: 2?

By: Sphinx Mouto

Chapter Three: Meeting the Other Darks and Preparing for the Ball

00000

Yuugi sighed as she walked toward the entrance of her home, which would play host to all the other elements as they arrived. "I hate this… they aren't telling me anything…"

Atemu was following her. "Are you ok?"

Yes, I'm as good as I can be… though I'd rather not be kept in the dark…"

"I can relate to that. Why do you feel this way though?"

"I feel as if they are preening me for something, and I'd like to know what it is!" Yuugi looked like she was getting frustrated. "They are making me play Hostess, why?"

"Maybe this has something to do with why you have to get fancy dresses? Have you asked?" Atemu looked thoughtful.

"I have! They aren't saying anything…" Yuugi sighed. "The whole thing is driving me nuts."

Atemu looked up as they got to the main entrance hall of Yuugi's new home (not that she knew this yet though). He smiled, not wanting to know who the new leader would be… well… almost not wanting to. He hoped the small one in front of him would be the new leader. He wouldn't mind having her as a mate, his little Sprite. He watched his friend (hopefully more) open the door and grinned, his friends were here. "Hey!"

Yuugi looked back at him. "You know them?"

"Yeah," Atemu's grin widened. "Yuugi, these are: Seto, he's an Iceling, Bakura he's a Stormling, and Marik he's a Chaosling."

"Ah…" she said haltingly. "Welcome, make yourselves at home." She opened the door widely for the three to enter.

"Thank you very much," Said Seto smiling. A small Iceling popped in after Seto. "This is Mokuba, my little brother."

Yuugi nodded, smiling. Bakura put his arm around Yuugi, and looked up on hearing a growl. Atemu was warning Bakura to stay away from Yuugi.

Bakura pulled away from her. "Hey, hey, no worries Atemu, she's all yours." As Bakura spoke Marik put an arm around Yugi's waist.

"Eep!" Yuugi jumped, trying to get away from the strange Chaosling. "Let go!"

"Marik, don't make me hurt you…" came the dangerously quiet voice of Atemu. Marik immediately pulled his arm away and back up.

"Thank you."

00000

"Where is that girl?" Yuugi's father looked over at him mate, Yumi as she went on. "That girl is always late, and we have yet to find the perfect dress for our little star." Yumi sighed.

"Don't worry Dear, we'll find it, though I think we need to tell her a few things…"

"Sorry I'm late Mother…" came Yuugi's quiet voice from the doorway. "I was greeting some… guests."

"Have you found someone you like, Yuugi?" asked her mother.

"MOTHER!" Yugi squealed indignantly.

Her father chuckled. "You do like someone though, ne?" he asked.

Yuugi blushed. "Yes I do… but I'm not telling!" she giggled.

"Alright," said Yuugi's mother. "We are going to try a different approach to finding you a dress today. Yuugi, you get to pick the fabrics and designs for it."

"Yay." Yuugi cried as she sat to look at the samples. 'I wonder which one Atemu would like the most…?'

After a few hours Yuugi finally chose a stunning deep blue fabric. She chose to have the neck lined with a deep velvet red and the ends of her sleeves as well as the lining at the end of the skirt would be a deep glowing gold. When the dress was finished, they fitted the dress to her slim yet slender and petite figure to see if anything needed to be adjusted. Yuugi's parents were in aw at what their little girl had created. "My Darling Daughter, you look absolutely ravishing! You are going to have to beat boys off with a stick!" her mother exclaimed.

Thank you, Mother." Yuugi replied blushing. 'Though I won't really have to… Atemu will do it for me… and there's only one person I want to impress… Atemu.'

000000

Atemu sighed. He was not really looking forward to the ball. He hated things like this. 'But,' he thought. 'I will go if Yuugi is going to be there.'

He looked down at himself. He was getting fitted for the ball, much to his distaste. He was in a pitch black dress suit. The under-shirt was a deep, dark, stormy blue. The cuffs of his jacket sleeves were dark velvet and the cuffs of his pant legs were a stormy gold.

"You look really nice Atemu, you'll be sure to catch the Waterling's new leader with that!" his mother said excitedly.

His father just nodded appraisingly.

000000

Bakura cursed as the tailor pulled on the measuring tape a bit too hard. This was the hardest part for Bakura, getting the elegant clothes to fit right and comfortable. He was wearing a shear silver suit of his own design. His under-shirt was a pure white 1. His parents got their first look at him as he stepped off the stool.

"Another splendid creation Bakura, bravo!" said his mother in admiration.

His father agreed. "Indeed. It's wonderful, are you hoping to impress someone?"

"What gave you that idea father?" Bakura asked. He smirked. "If I find someone, yeah…"

000000

Marik walked out of the fitting room to the applause of his mother and father. His jacket and pants were that of a dirty gold, and his shirt was a deep dark purple.

"Another wonderful design Marik." said his mother.

"Thank you mother, I can only hope that I shall find someone tonight…"

His father smiled "Another Masterpiece."

"Thank you Father… I am hoping that I can impress someone tonight…"

00000

Seto watched his brother Show off his design so he could check it. Seto had his little brother turn around so he could inspect the back. Seto smirked, the design was perfect. He couldn't wait for the ball! Seto was wearing a silverish blue suit and an amber shirt.

Later Seto walked out of the fitting room to show his and Mokuba's parents. They applauded his efforts.

"Wow, Big Brother! You've really out done yourself this time!" Mokuba grinned.

Gozaburo and Akane Kaiba praised his latest work.

00000

Katsuya stood as still as she could as the last touches on the dress she would wear to the ball. Her dress was a beautiful silvery blue with the sleeveless bois lined in amber, as was the bottom of the dress skirt. Katsuya grinned when she was told the dress was done. Her parents were in awe at the dress.

00000

Malik walked into her living room to show off her dress to her sister. She was wearing a long dress of dirty gold lined with a deep dark purple lining at the top and bottom of the dress. Her sister Isis and her brother Rishid were with their parents when she found them.

"Isis My dress is finished…" Malik murmured.

"Let's see it." said Isis.

Malik twirled for her brother, sister and parents.

"Nice little sister," said Rishid.

"Yes," said Isis. "Very nice Malik."

The four of the clapped and gave complements to the designers and tailor that put the dress together.

00000

Ryou stood on the stand. She waited as her tailor put the finishing touches on the silvery dress. She winced as the tailor made particularly hard tug on the dress. She sighed as she hopped down when the dress was finally finished. She twirled for her parents…

00000


End file.
